Zombie Apocalypse (DE)
by maddpappy
Summary: DE centered After being taken on a 1 yr anniversary, SE find themselves at the center of a catastrophe. A storm ensues causing them to seek shelter. When things get really nutty, Damon appears with some startling information on Stefan's (forgotten) past. Rated M for sexual situations and language.
1. Premise

**Zombie Apocalypse**

A/N: Zombies and Delena. Ok this is different, lol, I know. I am giving you a long premise for the story so you can decide whether you want to invest time in it. I had this incredible dream and decided to make it a story-hopefully a shorter one. (10 chapters so I'll be moving fast). I would love a beta reader to help me find mistakes and just highlight them _only_ in word and send it back. Nothing too grand or special.

_Premise_:

Elena and Stefan are visiting an area for their one year Anniversary. Stefan has been human this entire year without recollection of his 'passed life'. Elena stumbled upon him and helped him recover. That was when they fell in love. (In that time people had been searching for him which becomes apparent later on when the shit hits the fan).

Now it is a year later and he decided to take her on a trip some place nice on a lake. This is where the story begins. What soon follows all of this is action, mystery, and mayhem! Weird stuff starts to happen in the city they are staying at, weather goes nuts, and they find themselves stranded. While stranded, the storm takes on a hellish turn and several strangers all group up and find this secluded 'house' that is a bit more than a house.

As they all enter inside the house, Elena notices a guy in a black shirt, but no one else sees him. The next day the people decide to go outside and look around. All the power is out. They discover some high tech stuff, a green house, and lots of biology lab crap. Some work on the computers but with no luck. Stefan has a dream one night while there and mutters a word. On a hunch, Elena enters that at the system comes up.

The others notice all this information and decide it's not safe to stay. Apparently the storm took out a ton of cities along the east coast, but they still decide to go. Stefan refuses to leave feeling safer away from the city. Elena decides she has no choice but to stay. As they watch the people leave, she gets a sense of foreboding. There is news about strange acts of violence back home.

Weeks pass and she engrosses herself into the computer system where she uncovers this secret that's been hidden. (Zombies, case studies, and how the two people living here before changed themselves into some kind of biology thing she doesn't get). Weird things happen around the place, but Elena has no explanation for them. Her mind comes back to that weird guy she saw during the storm.

The man in the black shirt returns with a crazy woman with them. Unsure if they are going to hurt anyone, Stefan holds Elena back as the two talk like they are crazy. Just as the man gets aggressive, Damon appears to help them. He takes a long hard look at Elena. Then Stefan. There is a reason for that as well, and it has to do with Katherine. Damon laughs, but Elena has no idea why.

He tells them a very odd tale about what happened to vampires, to Stefan, and to these strange people. He tells them they cannot go back to the city, but it's been nearly 6 months out here. Elena and Stefan seem to be rocky at this point as he still decides against furthering his relationship with her. Once they learn the truth, Elena shows him the video she uncovered in the computer. Damon tells himself to be Stefan's older brother, that Stefan was-is a vampire. Then the zombies start to appear.

Damon will be a full-fledged vampire who was looking for Stefan when he found out about where he came from before the vacation. Elena is human, and Stefan is something in between at the moment. You will see book like powers, and a book like Damon. I don't want him to be so violent or a gigolo-aside for Elena, and violence to anything that will harm her. There will be erotic moments with the early cast before DE gets into their own spiral. While SE starts off together, we will not have to emerge ourselves in their sexuality thank god! I'm keeping that to kisses and hugs. Stefan has been standoffish with going too fast. Damon will tease her about this.

Depending on the response, I may write more if there seems to be interest there.


	2. I just don't know

A/N: This is just the setting, hoping to get right into action. I appreciate positive critiques over flames, anything that is troubling the reading let me know. De fic with him coming in next chapter as himself. Its going to be a cross of book or show Damon. I love his crow.

Zombie apocalypse 

Chapter 1:

I sifted through what seemed like a hundred clothes before settling on ten pieces to take on our trip. When I looked up into the mirror, my face was ghastly as it ever had been. Brown eyes stared back with an empty wantonness. Rolling my eyes, I did sigh loudly before pushing the lid to my oversized suitcase closed. With nothing left to do, I casually flopped on my bed with intertwining fingers.

A caw came from the window.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I tossed a pillow at my window that bounced right back off. That damned bird had taken residence outside my window for a while now. I was seriously considering getting a shot gun. I loved animals, hell they littered my bed stuffed…ok that wasn't the best example of loving animals. I couldn't really have a real one…any time. Never being home helped that.

I just felt so _empty_ these days. I got woken up by that _thing_, I did my hair, did my makeup, set my clothes out and I just wanted to crawl back in bed. I yearned for something that even Stefan couldn't give me anymore.

"I am alive…I should be happy…not survivor's guilt…" I went through my morning mantra as ordered by my councilor. Was she trying to fool me or herself as to thinking any of this was going to get easier? I lost my entire family and was surrounded by their emptiness in both my heart and in life. This house had walls, and they cornered me in their memories until I just wish I had died alongside them.

Another softer caw. It's like it knew…

"Better," I growled at the window as I wiped my tears. Wow, hasn't even been two hours and I am already crying. "I'm highly moody today so don't tick me off. I may come out there and strangle you."

"Damned bird."

It was a huge ass crow. Not something small, not something cute and fluffy or even that ate road kill. Hell I never saw it eat. Just a huge bird that lived to caw right before I went to sleep, right when I wanted to sleep in, or whenever there was a moment of peace. It was _always_ here. I first noticed it at the hospital when I went to visit Stefan. After about two weeks, it started to show up here. "Go eat or something, take a shit, fly…just get out of here. I want to be alone."

Fucker hopped onto the windowsill then. "_Really_."

It was the same one that annoyingly sat out there and reminded me of its presence any chance it could. I reached for my phone and contemplated calling Stefan who seemed like he was hot and cold these days. It had been a year almost, but I didn't want to seem too eager or too quick to call. I don't know what it was about the guy, but I had this thing for him that I'd never felt for anyone. Now, here I was being this idiot of a girl hanging on to any call she got. Once, I used to laugh at girls like me. Now I doubted those feelings that had kept me so alive during the last year. Once more I felt like I was vanishing.

"_Why_?" I moaned aloud.

As usual the bird stalked my morning commentary on life events. Yes, I talked to myself. "Dah shit has hit my fan, so to speak." The damned house was empty and talking aloud kind of made me feel better and work through things. "Talking to myself…god if anyone saw this." I mumbled more as I put on shoes and tied them. "Why do I do it? All I want is a normal life, with a normal guy, and…." I slapped my hands on my thighs and sighed heavily as I came up. "He is just so cold and hot and all kinds of messed up. Not that I'm one to complain, Elena." My eyes widened at my own name. Who was _I _to judge?

Reminiscing, I remembered back to when I meet him. It had been at the hospital back when I was volunteering. There was so much time back then, I sought to fill it up with anything to kill the time-or my brain-from the horrific memories. I was so alone, no parents, a druggy bother, and a young aunt who tried, but failed at rearing. Everyone would fail; no one was mom and dad.

But this Stefan was a miracle. This boy was like a mystery as he lay there unconscious. I'd even touched his face and felt a deep longing surge inside me. It was weird…haunting almost like an echo of a memory just out of reach. Needless to say, I'd forgotten everything else since then-until now.

And so he'd lain there on the bed out cold-dead cold. So handsome, I thought remembering the quaint lines of his sleeping face. When he woke, he'd said he knew me, the day after he'd thrown stuff at me of course. It had been one of those romances that swept through the town; one of story book proportions-until sex.

Or the lack of it. Granted I was eighteen, but it had been a long time since Matt, my first. It was only natural to take that step after being childhood friends, but the lack of passion was too evident after my parents died. It was like I was lying to him by furthering that relationship. So meeting Stefan had lit a spark in me that I had never really felt before.

I'd never said anything to him, but it was becoming cumbersome to dance around the fact that he didn't want me like I had him. He said he did, his body responded, but…he couldn't bring himself to do anything but fondle me at the most. And then it was awkward as hell. I felt love for him, but…something had changed and I had no idea what it was.

The phone rang jarring me from thought. Oh great, Stefan. "Knock, knock."

One of my eyebrows rose. "Who's there?"

"Me," he said softly into the receiver. "Open the door."

Ten minutes later we were loaded and on our way to a beautiful cruise. The car ride was equally as quiet as our conversations had been. When he made no move to speak, I sat back and looked out the window. The light turned red and we came to a brief stop.

There it was. On the phone poll and sitting on the black lines connecting the basic to the civil. When the head turned, my stomach coiled into a brief knot. Stefan glanced over me, swooped down to look at what had jarred me, and looked back over me.

"A crow?"

"Not just a crow," I said letting him in on my feeling. "It's the same one that's been hanging around my house. It was at the hospital."

"Elena," he quipped gently. "We're miles from home. It's not the same one that pisses you off every morning."

I simply nodded and sat back. Though I didn't move my head, my eyes did move. As the car started forward, the crow spread its wings and headed the same way we were going. Oh yes it as, Stefan, I thought. Though I had desired to chat, I felt rather…calm and peaceful.

"Why are we taking this trip?" I know it was sudden, but the uneasiness made my mouth vomit what I had been feeling.

"Our one year." Stefan was aloof and quick. His brows were drawn as if confused by my question. He'd talked about this two weeks ago when deciding when to get the tickets. I'd have preferred a surprise, but I'd been a little bit spread out. The thought was wonderful, so I agreed. It was the first real thing for us.

"Stefan…the elephant in the room….," Man, my tact was way off today. Was my period coming? This guy had spent so much to take a trip with me and I was being kind of-blunt.

"I know," he said with reservations. "I think it's because I cannot remember my past."

That again? He was the one who told me _you cannot live in the past_. "You can't seem to make yourself have sex with me because of _your_ past?" Every single time I tried to get close; he'd push away with some excuse. Now I was all for waiting, but it had been a year. There were other things in life I wanted, and this was only holding me back. It was just that I was so _drawn_ to him.

"Remember what you said to me once," I added with encouragement. Dammit I was being a tad bit too harsh.

"I know it's hypocritical, but my issues are different. Yours are solid facts…mine are unknown. NO one claimed me. It just seems wrong to have sex-what if I have a girl friend?"

"Do you?" I asked wondering If he suspected so. "Maybe we shouldn't be dating."

"I don't feel like I do…" His words trailed off. "I want to be with you…"

"You just can't go further than that?"

When he nodded, I felt a type of freedom I had lacked. He was afraid of being hypocritical or causing a situation later down the road.

"Do you even love me?" It was a simple thing, but he immediately slammed on the breaks gaining us a honk from behind. His face became fierce and alert, and his body stiffened as he pulled the car safely off the road. It was a classic after all.

"Is that what you feel?" He sat back looking so confused and lost I felt my stomach drop right out from under me. Sighing, I went over the entire thing-this relationship-as fast as I could.

It was fifteen months ago, several people had said I should offer my time at the local hospital and face death. I had been mortified, stunned, and outright crazy on the subject since having to identify both my dead parents on the morgue slab. As if dying hadn't been enough. And so I did it, I faced it every hellish day feeling parts of me die each time I tried to overcome this.

And then he'd been brought in.

That had changed everything for me. I sat by his bed, _drawn_ as I still was, and read to him, talked to him, fed him. Then he'd woken up with no memory of his life. Calm had not been anywhere in his vocabulary. Nightmares, episodes of what seemed like psychosis of vampires, and all around jumpy behavior almost got him committed when no one could keep him calm. Then he saw me.

And that had changed him.

We worked together helping each other through some tough shit. My friends saw such a dramatic change in me, they had to meet him. Each step of the way we helped him build a new life. And granted I understood his mourning for the old one, his brain damage was too severe to get most of that back. Sometimes I could nearly see a glint in his eyes when he went to that faraway place.

He was so beautifully tortured. Better yet he was the only one who really got if he'd given me anything, it was a new desire to live. And that was at war with the fact that he couldn't seem to move forward. "I can't seem to reach you anymore, Stefan."

He looked off into the distance then knowing all too well that I was right. "I know… I'm trying. This trip…"

A caw sounded off and I muttered obscenities.

I watched the sadness spread over his face and for the millionth time I asked him, "Is it me-am I doing something else too?" A flapping of wings….

He laughed a brief short laugh and relaxed some. "It's never you Elena. Just what I said before."

"What happens when you get close to me then? I need to know what's going in in your head."

He considered this for a moment, like it hurt him to do it. Usually I tried to keep him calm so he wouldn't be in pain, but this was standing between us. "It's like I'm afraid or something." He sat forward in his seat letting his hands fall from the wheel.

"Afraid of me or hurting me?"

His eyes closed and his heavy sigh filled the air. "I'm afraid I'll get hurt. And the thing is," he turned himself with an intense set of eyes focusing on me. "I'm afraid you'll do it."

It was my turn to draw brows, and my head cocked to the side almost unconsciously. "Me?" I pulled my brown hair aside with uneasiness. My gut was in an uproar once more. "All I've done is helped you though…I mean I get thinking you may have someone else, but why would I hurt you?"

"I _know_," He said in a rushed tone taking my nervous hand in his own. "Don't me so uneasy. You're doing that thing with your hair…" he smiled at me.

"Maybe it was a girl with the same hair color or something? A bad break up you cannot place?"

His mind wandered again, "I dunno. All I know is that these hang ups are costing me the most wonderful girl."

"Hey," I said squeezing his hand in mine. "Hey, sweetie. It's…" I tried to reassure him, but I couldn't and he saw that.

"Don't try to appease me. You've had to change for so many people-not me." He took my hand and kissed the knuckles. That spark I used to feel when he did this had vanished. I let go of his hand and sat back into the glare of the sun. I looked back to him with a small smile.

My eyes had fallen from our hands, and Stefan had a resolve in his face I hadn't seen for a long time.

"I know you've already drifted away. Let's give this trip one last try. I know that I am seeing you drift away right in front of me…and the thought of it scares the shit outta me. More than my lost past. I want to live here and now, with you."

He's said this to me in so many words-before. "You'll never _lose_ me, Stefan. Maybe just change the nature of the relationship."

"I want you. I want to be with you in all aspects. I mean if no one claimed me even when I had I.D. coming in…"

That startled me. Our eyes met, and my stomach tightened.

"I'm giving up the past…so I can be with you. In all ways…I love you, Elena." Another caw.

What was he saying? "Stefan-"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm tired of trying to figure shit out. Not if it makes me lose you. From the day you walked into my room with a tray-"

"-That you tossed all over me-" We laughed.

"-there is such life in you and I want to be part of it. I already kind of decided this before, but I wanted to tell you when you were smiling."

"Tell me what?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me." His eyes glittered against the rays of sun, and somehow the moment fell….short. I must be getting my period.

"I know we are in a car on the side of the road…" he was misreading my face. He had no idea just how depressed I'd been. Maybe I'd relied on him one to many times to take the pain away? I really thought we'd been in love, but now…I don't think I could go back. The nature of the relationship had already changed for me.

A cop car pulled in behind us, and ventured towards Stefan's side. "Any problems here?"

"No sir," Stefan said in his most succulent voice. Who would dare resist him? Apparently the cop.

"I'm going to have to ask you to run along, this is a two lane street and the drop off the side is too steep."

When I looked over to my side, I nearly shit my pants. Immediately, my body launched itself as far as the seat belt allowed and then some.

"Miss, MISS!" the cop yelled. "Sit down!"

Stefan started the car as I clung to him. "You just noticed this?"

"Move…car…please…" I was embarrassed, scared shitless, and a hundred other things. I hated heights since the bridge.

The cop shook his head, "damn youngsters."

Stefan nodded as he drove off.

I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to look behind us at the cop. Only there was no cop, just a cow sitting on top of the car's hood.

It was watching us, I just knew it.


	3. Lost time

**Zombie Apocalypse**

A/N: You may do a double take in one or two parts. That is intentional. A scene is meant to run into another hence the title. :) Big 'accident' coming next chapter.

Chapter 2: Lost time

We stopped at a Gift Shop right outside the main walkway to our room. I had to say, he spared no expense on this trip. Glancing over at Stefan, I discovered he was immersed in some science magazine and shrugged to myself with a small smile.

I was at the novelty rack of sunglasses.

You name the shape and there they were. Seriously X rated ones that I just wanted to sneak on and buy as we tanned later_. Elena, this is sooo not you_, I thought to myself. Eh, live a little. It's not like these people know you.

I wonder if the joke would be lost on Stefan if I bought these…

"That looks…" a male voice startled me. Looking up into the narrow mirror-as if you could really make a judgment on that-my eyes narrowed in on a set of amazing blue eyes. Grinning eyes that were filled with laughter stared back at me as my face flamed a shade of red meant only for Valentine's Day. Well, I did have a set of penis sunglasses on my head.

I waited mortified.

He just laughed and shook his head. Turning, I glared at him for his rude demeanor. He only seemed to laugh harder, rightly so. "Dammit," I mumbled and took them off. I bowed my head and hid behind a wall of hair as my form shook. His shoes were rugged but high end boots, his jeans were a black that shimmered against the light revealing a pale silver sheen. Everything was black from the shirt down to the pants. "It's not nice to laugh at strangers."

But, my God, that face, that wild hair, and those eyes just made my stomach shiver and twirl. My appreciation was not lost on him, and as I looked there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to run into you, well nearly, and see _that_." He tried not to smile, but the ends of his succulent mouth were still tilted up. Those fine lips were just full enough to be a woman's dream and just manly enough to….

The tv blared an interruption. "We have an exclusive…." The woman was stating as they panned over to what looked like some facility. People began to wave their hands at the camera man while others sought to derail him. The feed was caught off and the woman began catching back up.

When I turned once more, I did bump into the stranger whose coffee spilled all over the place. "Crap, I'm sorry!"

He tried to wipe himself off, while I offered napkins. His eyes remained focused on me, oddly enough. "It's ok…."

"Elena." I moaned my contempt for forgetting he was there. "Ugh, I totally forgot you were there…."

His smile was soft and small. "Damon," he offered after a moment. It was like time stopped as we looked at one another and yet neither of us spoke. People, the store, this place all seemed to dim into a silent nothingness aside those beautiful eyes.

Like blue diamonds, I thought to myself.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice jarred me from wherever I'd gone.

"Oh, Hey sweetie."

"What are you staring at?" Stefan tugged my sleeve and came to stand in front of me.

"I spilled coffee…" I said looking around. The guy, whoever he was, was gone.

"I see that. Here," he handed me a key and my full attention landed on that as my mind spiraled with questions. "Go to the room. I'll meet you for brunch in the lounge."

Wow that was pretty short. As he turned, I rolled my eyes and retuned the glasses to the shelf. Some sense of unease crept up my spine and I happened to look over to one of the far off tables.

That dark mass of beautifully soft hair caught my eye. Damon, that was his name, was talking with a cute girl with a bob haircut and lean body. The way he hung on everything she said, the way he smiled with such ease…jealousy ran through me like a fine chef's knife. That's what I wanted.

This trip was pointless. But I did love Stefan, I just wasn't _in_ love. Not anymore. A pang of guilt cut through me worse than my jealousy and my mood went to hell. I looked out passed the glass after having finished dabbing my clothes dry. The sun's rays splayed through the glass igniting colors across people's hair, across the paintings on the wall, and it illuminated the huge fish tank with its tropical fish.

I was surrounded by water.

My eyes fell, but they skimmed across the various heads falling to one particularly dark one. He had been smiling nicely, sipping his _full?_ coffee when his eyes met mine at the same time. One corner of his mouth went up in a half smile while his eyes were saying something more, something deeper that I couldn't grasp. I was _drowning_ in them.

I caught myself spinning, and decided to head to the room. I texted Stefan along the way and told him I needed a shower to buy myself time away from everyone. I felt as horrible as I once had, and felt being alone may help curb some of my loneliness.

2 days later

Stefan was reading yet again, so I took the opportunity to get up and walk the boat. The heaviness in my chest had lifted mid-day yesterday and I was feeling a bit brighter about the sunny day, the crystal sparkling water, and the blue open sky. There were no walls here.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

At first I didn't respond, thinking it was just people around me. But then he said it using my name. "Elena?"

I jumped. A hand shot out covering my frozen drink before it erupted over both of us. "Nasty habit you have there. People will never be short laundry work on this ship."

I actually laughed. Imagining myself with those glasses on came to mind. "Yes, I suppose so."

When I looked up, he was lounging against the edge of the railing shaking his hand dry. He lowered his sunglasses and peered at me with those damned eyes. "We are not strangers anymore."

"Well I guess not…"

"You've taken to normal eyewear I see. You always so jumpy?"

"She is when she's near water." Stefan's voice answered in what should have been my place. He eyed Damon curiously sizing him up. Just then, the blonde showed up and nearly jumped into his arms. Stefan relaxed a degree at my side and I smiled on cue at the girl.

"How are you?" I was overly friendly.

"Great," she said all smiles and glow. "Do I know you…?"

Damon kissed her forehead and said, "This is the one that spilled coffee on me by accident yesterday."

See Stefan?

"Ah! So sweet of you to offer to pay for his pants. They came out alright though." Her hand fell on his chest and Stefan took my hand in his. What was his issue?

I smiled a forced smile and met Damon's glance. His smile fell a tiny degree, but I caught the idea. "Oh, No problem." I smiled back at her warmly and eyed him. "Glad my clumsiness didn't ruin them." Why'd Damon tell her that?

After a moment, she offered, "We're going on that mini pontoon boat when we dock. Feel like joining us to see some of the wild life?" Oh, she made my head hurt she was so excited about everything.

I was about to accept when Stefan took my words once more. "We have a place in port set up, but thank you."

She talked on and actually managed to rope Stefan into chat. I started feeling like a third wheel when Damon's gaze fell on mine. And it _fell_ to the point I could feel him radiate through me. It was like an electrical current bolted through me, and I muffled a gasp. She caught his attention and asked him something as the horn above us sounded. Lunch was imminent.

After it was over, Stefan looked down at me and was talking when the blonde-Abby, asked him to join her in some gambling. "Go on, she's a riot at the tables," Damon laughed.

Abby all but dragged him away, which was kind of funny seeing him wobble after her. "Those kids."

"I'll wait back at the chairs for you." I mouthed.

I turned and began walking, realizing he was walking with me. Oh lord…what do I do, what do I say.

"So Elena…what brings you on this fine Cruz?"

"Stefan." I shrugged.

"You don't look too happy to be here."

"I'm not really." When I offered nothing more, he tried again.

"He said you don't like water?"

"Nope." Beautiful as he was, something was nagging me about him.

"Not much for conversation are you?"

"Well," I said baffled at my directness, "You told your girlfriend I offered to pay for the pants?"

"She and I are not dating."

Even weirder, but hey, maybe he was into that. "But I didn't."

"You did, which was kind. You spaced out after though…"

I stopped ready to argue and he waved a paper at me that was clearly my name and room # all in my hand writing. Sighing, I shook my head and crossed my arms.

His face grew serious and he took a step back. "Elena?"

"There you are!" Stefan's yell permeated my revere.

I jumped for the second time as Stefan grabbed me by the arms. "Hey I got worried when you weren't by the chairs."

"What?" When I looked around, the time of day was much later, and Damon was gone. That was twice I'd lost time around him.

"Are you ok?"

Though Stefan was concerned with me, I hid my uneasiness deeper. "I'm fine. Sorry I just got bored." Like hell I did.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

We walked into the main lobby and down a row of restaurants until we landed in front of a set of doors. My eyes questioned him; my attire didn't lend itself to _this_ room. A boy ran up to him holding a box with which he handed to me. "Go change."

And I did. Excitement bubbled in my stomach for once. This is what girls loved. I ran to the nearest bathroom and opened the giant box. Inside was a pale blue dress with two spaghetti straps that glittered against the light. In was a sheer baby blue material with satin underneath-oh my god, Stefan. This…this was unreal…Two matching heals were in the box and I placed them on and put in my days clothes. When I met him back outside he was adjusting his own attire. And it was divine: suit, hair, and the works.

"Wow," I stuttered as I approached him. My hair was wild from the wind, and I questioned my makeup. Only I didn't question his face as he saw me appear.

"Wow, back at ya. That thing clings to you…"

It sure did, leaving little to the imagination. Funny thing was it was loose and hung in fabrics around me. It almost looked long and slightly ruffled at the ends. He opened the door and offered me his arm. I took it and we entered the ballroom.

"SURPRISE!"

All of my best friends were on the boat with us. _ALL _of them. Bonnie and her boyfriend, Caroline and Tyler, Matt and April…

"You did this…for me?" I was astonished.

He laughed watching my face. "Of course I did. I had to be secretive…but yeah."

* * *

The night was even better. A few wine bottles later, all of us headed out from our mini party and headed to the deck to see the full moon.

Most of us girl's had our shoes in our hands, and I smiled as Bonnie and Caroline ran ahead of us, trailed by their men. "This is why you've been a recluse?"

He bowed his head. "I meant what I said. I felt you slipping back…and I wanted to do something special. I meant what I said in the car-if you can still have me."

Could I? He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, and that familiar flutter came back. It really did! I smiled and interlaced our arms. We danced to silence, on the top of the boat near the open deck under so many stars.

That sense of being watched caused me to open my eyes. The crow sat at the top of the next level and starred us down. I stopped moving without realizing it and Stefan nudged me.

"Elena?"

"Stefan?...tell me that crow isn't following us…again."

His eyes were confused until he followed the place I was looking. "No kidding."

No kidding? "What?" Seriously?

Abby's laughter surfaced, and I looked up once more seeing her fling herself in Damon's arms. Both appeared where the crow had just been. What was going on? They twirled like that and Stefan waved over to them.

"Hey guys!" He grabbed me by the arm and launched me into motion. He practically ran over to say hi, confusing me.

"WOW, and Holy shit Elena. Look at you!" Abby ran at me jolting me with a hard squeeze. Over her shoulder was a watchful Damon who looked at ease but bored. Well until she let me go. Once she did, she went right over to Stefan and did the same thing only chatted more.

Damon's gaze blatantly took me in, his mouth parting slightly as my hair gusted up with the night breeze. Goose flesh aligned my arms, and I shivered against the cool breeze. He stood then, tilted his head, and walked towards me. Stefan was dragged by Abby further along…away…

Suddenly Damon was so close. I could hardly breathe as his gazed remained fixated on mine. My lips parted of their own accord, with less than an arm's length between us. No matter what I did, I could not seem to look away. His eyes left mine and I could breathe-yet not move. I watched with nervousness as his gaze traveled over my features with a type of hungry longing.

Was this even happening?

I felt fingertips lightly brush over my lips while his other hand cusped the side of my cheek. My pulse hammered in my head, through my veins and something primal came alive in me. Those eyes lifted back to mine, and he said ever so softly, "You are breath taking."

He managed to come even closer until he nearly kissed me. But then he made a detour and I could feel him smiling at me. Small kisses and warm breath heated the skin on my neck. A tight sensation fueled the fire that grew between my legs. His tongue lightly circled from my earlobe to the base of my neck.

Touch me, my mind screamed. My hands lifted into his hair pressing him closer, closer….

My heart hurt. Literally, it slammed in my chest. His eyes seemed to change, yet they were all I could see.

I wanted to kiss his chest and his neck too. I opened his shirt button by button and I could hear him sigh; feel him tremble under my touch.

A pillow hit me in the face.

"Wake up; I've called your name like five times." Stefan lunge doff the bed and got himself coffee.

What the fuck man? I sat up in bed wearing something little…and revealing. "Did we…."

"No, we started. You practically attacked me, but then you passed out."

"The party?"

His brows rose up, "you drank way too much." Then his head tilted, "I was with Abby for like two minutes tops. I get back and you passed out on the bench."

I most certainly did not. "Where was Damon?"

"Who?"

"C'mon…the guy she's with?"

"She's been alone the whole time….you met her in the lobby…Elena?"

No, No _no_. I know I met and saw a guy, but I could see Stefan didn't believe me. 'Sorry I think I hit my head."

Concerned, he moved in and kissed my head. What had just happened to me?

***Elena is questioning herself, but what does it all mean when no one else around her sees it?***

Stay tuned


End file.
